Dragon Age
center|link= 'Dragon Age' é uma franquia de jogo de role-playing de fantasia desenvolvidos pela BioWare. A série foca no continente Thedas, e conta histórias sobre várias nações durante eras diferentes. A série é nomeada pela era em que se passa a maior parte; a era do dragão. Visão Geral Dragon Age foi anunciado pela primeira vez durante a E3 de 2004. Atualmente, há 23 episódios, sendo que dois são videogames (e uma expansão), dois livros, seis HQ, um filme, três jogos flash e para celular, quatro romances, dois jogos de tabuleiros e duas séries para a web. Episódios do Dragon Age Videogames O primeiro videogame da série, Dragon Age:Origins, foi lançado no dia 3 de novembro de 2009. A sua expansão foi lançada no dia 16/03/2010. O segundo jogo da série, Dragon Age II foi lançado no dia 08/03/2011. Livros O primeiro volume do guia, Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, foi lançado no dia 30/04/2013 e fala sobre a história de Dragon Age. O primeiro volume de Dragon Age Library Edition foi lançado em 4 de junho de 2014 e é a edição de capa dura de Dragon Age: The Silent Grove, Dragon Age: Those who speak e Dragon Age: Until we sleep. O livro de arte chamado The Art of Dragon Age: Inquisition está programado para ser lançado no dia 7/10/2014. HQ Há seis séries de histórias em quadrinhos. Filmes A BioWare se uniu à FUNimation Entertainment para desenvolver um filme de anime que se passa no universo de Dragon Age, chamado Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker. Era esperado que o filme fosse lançado em 2011, mas foi atrasado até 2012. Jogos flash e jogos para celular Há dois jogos que estão ligados aos videogames. Dragon Age Journeys foi lançado no dia 3 de novembro de 2009 e está ligado a Dragon Age: Origins. Dragon Age Legends foi lançado em março de 2011 e está ligado a Dragon Age II. O jogo para celular Heroes of Dragon Age, foi lançado em dezembro de 2013. Romances Há quatro romances publicados: ''Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, Dragon Age: The Calling, Dragon Age: Asunder e Dragon Age: The Masked Empire. Há mais um romance programado para lançamento: ''Dragon Age: Last Flight. O lançamento está previsto para setembro de 2014. Os primeiros três livros foram escritos por David Gaider, o principal escritor da série Dragon Age, enquanto o quarto foi escrito por Patrick Weekes e o quinto por Liane Merciel. Jogos de tabuleiro Green Ronin lançou dois jogos de papel e caneta baseados no universo de Dragon Age e o terceiro será lançado em breve. Séries para Web Há duas séries atualmente. A primeira, Dragon Age: Warden's Fall segue ''Kristoff enquanto ele investiga a ameaça darkspawn em Amaranthine antes da chegada do comandante dos guardiões. A segunda, Dragon Age: Redemption foca em Tallis em uma missão em Saarebas. Ambas se passam na história anterior de Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Ordem cronológica * Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne * Dragon Age: The Calling * Dragon Age: Dawn of The Seeker * Dragon Age by IDW * Dragon Age by Penny Arcade * Dragon Age: Origins * Dragon Age: Last Flight * Dragon Age: Journeys * Dragon Age: The Warden's Fall * Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening by Penny Arcade * Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * Dragon Age II * Dragon Age: Legends * Dragon Age: Redemption * Dragon Age: Asunder * Dragon Age Library Edition - volume 1 ** Dragon Age: The Silent Grove ** Dragon Age: Those Who Speak ** Dragon Age: Until We Sleep * Dragon Age: The Masked Empire * Dragon Age: Inquisition Episódios sem uma era definida * Heroes of Dragon Age * Dragon Age: The World of Thedas - volume 1 * Dragon Age by Green Ronin Personagens principais Apesar de Dragon Age focar no mundo e nos conflitos que surgem, alguns personagens inevitavelmente se tornam mais importantes nas séries. * The Warden: Protagonista de Dragon Age: Origins * Hawke: Protagonista de Dragon Age II * O Inquisidor: Protagonista of Dragon Age: Inquisition * Flemeth * Morrigan * Alistair * Leliana Referências Categoria:Dragon Age